


Love That Will Not Betray You

by TheLifeOfEmm



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm
Summary: Grand Theft Antichrist~~~Hoping you have a happy Yule!
Relationships: Javert & Jean Valjean, Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Love That Will Not Betray You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akatonbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatonbo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Foot on Sea, One on Shore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754968) by [akatonbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatonbo/pseuds/akatonbo). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/49252743298/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
